Trakeena
Trakeena is the main antagonist in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. She is portrayed by Amy Miller in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Jennifer Burns in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Biography Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy She was born the insectile daughter of Scorpius, the evil princess of his alien army. Trakeena was born with both mortal beauty (human beauty) and insect features as well. She carries a staff with a cockroach emblem on the side of it, but lost this one in the desert on Onyx. However, after her father's death she gained another staff with an amberized spider within the sceptre that could also be transformed into a sword in which she used for hand-to-hand combat. She can use her insect armor to protect her from harm, but was never shown to have used it in any of the episodes after her father's death. She also liked to accompany her father's generals on their missions, though her father disapproved of it. In one such case, the general Treacheron claimed that Trakeena had followed him to battle, whereas in truth, he had allowed it. This upset Trakeena, and in retaliation she convinced her father Scorpius that Treacheron was a traitor, for which he was locked up. This feud continued, and Treacheron tricked Trakeena into searching for a silver goblet, just so that he could ambush her once he was free from his cell. She was saved only thanks to the intervention of the Galaxy Power Rangers. Eventually, Trakeena learned that her father Scorpius wished for her to enter the cocoon, to become an insect with great powers, like him. She refused, mainly not wanting to lose her mortal beauty the transformation would cause, and fled to the planet Onyx when he tried to force her, where she met Villamax. Villamax offered to train her to be a great warrior, and taught her swordplay and martial arts. She returned to the Scorpion Stinger after hearing of Scorpius' defeat at the hands of the Rangers. While Scorpius was dying, Trakeena was given his throne and all of his powers. Deviot told her that Scorpius was destroyed by the Red Galaxy Ranger. Though she captured him (the Red Galaxy Ranger), he escaped once again. Terra Venture entered the Lost Galaxy, where Trakeena was unwilling to follow. When it emerged once again, Trakeena destroyed the ship of Captain Mutiny, who was pursuing it. Though Trakeena had put her father's cocoon into storage, Deviot still wanted to enter it to gain power. After being proven to be a traitor to Trakeena, Deviot dragged her into the cocoon, where they merged into a single being. Deviot's power and ruthlessness had been incorporated into her personality. She launched a full-scale assault on Terra Venture, loading her Sting Wingers with bombs to destroy the colony. She succeeded in brining Terra Venture down, and destroyed the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords. She later destroyed Villamax when he disobeyed her orders, and after she had been critically injured entered the cocoon again when the Scorpion Stinger crashed. She emerged, mutated into a green, humanoid insect, just as her father had intended. She powered up Terra Venture's remains to destroy the colony on Mirinoi. She engaged the Rangers in battle, and was seemingly destroyed by the Red Galaxy Ranger's Battlizer at point blank range. Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue However, in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, it was revealed that she had survived and managed to return to her human form, though was now horribly scarred. She then made her way to Earth, planning to obtain her revenge on the Rangers by destroying their home world. She acquired the allegiance of the Demon Triskull and his army of ghouls, collecting energy to return to her insectoid form. To do that, she captured humans to drain their life force. However, Queen Bansheera ordered her son Olympius to prevent Trakeena from turning green. He tainted Trakeena's gathered energy with a poison dagger, which caused Trakeena to mutate into a gigantic monster. The Galaxy Ra ngers and the Lightspeed Rangers teamed up to battle her. Despite the help of the Galactabeasts, the Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers were unable to stop her until the Omega Megazord became infused with the Lights of Orion. Trakeena was then permanently destroyed forever. Power Rangers: Super Legends Trakeena is also present in the game for Playstation 2 Power Rangers Super Legends. She is in her insectoid form, and sends her henchmen to fight against the Rangers. Personality When we are first introduced to Trakeena in the series, she appears to be a young woman who is bent on trying to prove herself to her father and rule by his side. She would tag along with Scorpius' generals and bully them just because she could. Trakeena is the Princess of Scorpius' army and as such, she is pampered and spoiled by her father. She throws around her father's name in order to threaten Scorpius' generals. She is also cunning and very manipulative. She was easily able to bend Furio to her will and convince her father that Treacheron, who is a very loyal general to Scorpius, is a traitor. Trakeena was incredibly vain and proud. On one occasion, she had the monster Crumummy steal the beauty from all the female inhabitants of Terra Venture, because she hated the thought that they might be more beautiful than her. Trakeena also ran away after her father forced her to shed her mortal beauty in order to become a bug like him and obtain tremendous power. Trakeena is power-hungry, like her father. After becoming Queen, Trakeena sits upon her throne trying to find new ways to destroy the Rangers in order to conquer and rule the Universe in peace. She quickly destroyed Captain Mutiny after he arrived in her galaxy to preserve her position as ruler of the Universe. Trakeena later forcefully fused with Deviot inside the cocoon and Deviot's wicked nature completely consumed Trakeena. Trakeena was the dominant personality but Deviot's wicked nature warped Trakeena and she lost all restraints. She became focused purely on wreaking havoc and destruction. Her thirst for destruction took her evil to a whole new level. Powers & Abilities In the beginning of the series, Trakeena has no fighting skills or any special powers other than teleportation and the ability to summon her special battle armor. After running away, she met Villamax and he trained her how to fight. She became proficient in hand to hand combat and sword skills. She was even able to best the Red Ranger in one on one combat. After her father died, Trakeena gained all of Scorpius' incredible powers and it was all sealed within her staff. She was able to fire powerful energy blasts that would completely overwhelm the Rangers and any other enemies. When Trakeena fused with Deviot, she momentarily gained one of Deviot's blaster gauntlets and was able to use that to blast her opponents. After entering the cocoon and transforming into an insect, Trakeena obtained immense power. She was able to overwhelm all the Rangers without even trying. She was only stopped after taking a full-powered blast from Leo's Battilized Armor at close range. According to Queen Bansheera, Trakeena's power in her insect form surpasses Olympius when he has the Star Power. After mutating into her gigantic form, she had enough power to not only cause massive destruction to the city, but was able to overwhelm the Omega Megazord and Lost Galaxy Megazord with relative ease and take their combined finishing moves and only be momentarally stunned. It took the Omega Megazord empowered with the Lights of Orian to finally put her down. Appearance Trakeena is a beautiful woman who is dressed in a form fitting black outfit that has a bug theme. The outfit has holes on the thighs and around midriff and chest that show quite a bit of Trakeena's flesh underneath. Trakeena has a bug headdress with sparkly purple eyes that she wears on top of her head. Trakeena wears a lot of eye makeup that matches her overall appearance. Her dark appearance aludes to her evil nature and dark powers. She is usually seen wielding her staff that has cockroaches around the top. After obtaining her father's powers, she obtains a new staff with a golden orb on top with a spider within. When in her battle armor, Trakeena wears purely green battle armor that completely covers her entire body except for her eyes. After fusing with Deviot, the legs on Trakeena's headdress grow to make it appear as if Trakeena has grown dreadlocks. The makeup around her eyes appears to be darker to emphasize her darker personality and psychosis. She also wears one of Deviot's blaster gauntlets on her right hand. Trakeena's eyes also change color from brown to a bright yellow In her green insect form, Trakeena resembles a large praying mantis and has a humanoid form. Overall, the form is grotesque and a clear sign that the old Trakeena is no more and is now another power-hungry insect like her father before her. Trivia A theory to how Trakeena knew Astronema is due to the fact that Trakeena and Scorpius were also former members of the United alliance of evil. gallery *Trakeena was the first humanoid villain to be killed (but only after mutating into her insect form). Most previous humanoid villains (Rita, Divatox, Astronema) were turned good instead. *Trakeena is a boss in Power Rangers: Super Legends. *Amy Miller, the actress who plays Trakeena, is married to Reggie Rolle, the actor who plays Damon the Green Galaxy Ranger. *Amy Miller was called to reprise her role of Trakeena in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue but she turned it down. Jennifer Burns replaced her. *Trakeena knows about Astronema and her role as the Princess of Darkness. It's a wonder how Zordon's energy wave did not affect Trakeena or any of the other monsters that are seen in Lost Galaxy. However, it can be assumed that she and the other Lost Galaxy villains were out of range from the energy wave. *Trakeena, in her green insect form, is more powerful than Olympius when he is wielding the Star Power. *Trakeena wished to keep her mortal beauty and refused when her father demanded she enter the cocoon. After transforming into an insect to heal her wounds from the Scorpion Stinger crash, she embraced its power and wished to maintain it. She seeked to transform back into an insect after she was defeated by the Rangers. Trakeena's desires change quite rapidly. *Trakeena's subordinate Villamax appeared to be in love with her. He loyally served her, trained her, and even refused to raise his sword against her when Trakeena attacked him for refusing to obey her orders. Sadly, this possible love was indirectly destroyed by Deviot. Deviot and Trakeena's fusion spawned a new Trakeena that was far more ruthless and bloodthirsty than the original Trakeena. This strong evil clashed with Villamax's honorable nature and thus, Villamax was destroyed by the Queen that he worshipped and loved. *One of the hardest and most refusable things Trakeena has never done within Power Rangers, even during the Lost Galaxy season, was to show emotions. During the series, her weakness is being good but she is mostly famous as an evil figure instead. Reception Trakeena is ranked #8 on Rankopedia's list of "The Greatest Female Villains (in film/Television) of All TIme", while on GreatestFemaleVillains.blogspot.com she is ranked as #1. Following her being ranked #1, 100% of poll takers voted for her as the greatest ever. See Also: *Steerwoman Shelinda her Super sentai equalvalent. *[[Trakeena Gallery|''Trakeena Picture Gallery'']] *Infernal Dark Hellbeast Category: Villains Category: Lost Galaxy Category: Lightspeed Rescue Category:Main Villains Category:Female Villains